What the hell am I doing?
by Winter Gallowsraven
Summary: Rose can't seem to figure out why she's doing what she's doing. Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series and characters. Copyright JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended. _

**Author Note: This one took me a while to write. I hope you guys think it's worth it. At the end I got a little bored, because nothing else seemed to be needed, so the ending is kind of flat. **

* * *

He pushed her back onto the bed.

"Show me." He was smirking. God, she loved that smirk, it was so sexy...

"B-but... I c-can't do that..." She was blushing.

"Okay." He shrugged. "I suppose I can just go back to bed then." With that, he turned and started to leave, apparently on his way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Wait! Um.." She bit her lip. "I'll do it..." He turned and grinned, jumping onto the bed next to her.

"Then do it." She took a deep breath and slowly started to remove her jeans. Her fingers were shaking and it took her a few minutes to get the button undone. She slowly took hold of the zipper and pulled it down, just knowing he was smirking again. "Come on. Pull them down. You can do it." She wondered how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

xxxx

_Rose Weasley had her head hidden in her Astronomy book as she sat at the table in the Hogwarts library. It was a cold Saturday afternoon in the middle of Autumn and she shivered as a breeze flew in the window, ruffling her pages and making a stray strand of her bushy ginger hair flutter softly. _

_"Enjoying yourself Weasley?" She sighed softly as that voice broke through her train of thought. _

_"I was. But then an annoying Slytherin Know-it-all prince broke my train of thought. Now I don't remember which planet Pandora orbits." _

_"Hm." He chuckled softly and Rose heard the scrape of a wooden chair being dragged across the stone floor. He was sitting down. "Perhaps you should punish said Know-it-all prince. Maybe condemn him to escorting you around Hogsmeade this weekend. It would be torture." _

_"Scorpius, don't think you can trick me into going out with you. You've tried it before. I'm just wittier than you. As such-" She pointed to her tie, perfectly straight against her clean white button up shirt. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw." _

_Scorpius Malfoy's eyes dropped from her face to her chest. A small smirk grew on his face. Rose finally looked up from her book. _

_"Are you staring at my chest?"_

_"Yes." Scorpius looked up into her eyes. "It's quite lovely." His smirk seemed to get, if possible, even more smug. A soft blush crept up her face. _

_"Well it's not yours to look at so I suggest you don't." _

_"Are you saying you look at your chest, Weasley?" The blond continued to smirk._

_"No, I am not!"_

_"Sh. We're in a library. Now... Would you please give me the pleasure of taking you to Hogsmeade this weekend, Rose Weasley?" He leaned closer, his nose almost touching hers. She leaned back quickly. _

_"If it means you'll get out of my breathing space, then yes." She quickly returned to her book and began to look for her place._

_"Good." He pushed the chair away from the table and stood. "And Pandora is one of Saturn's moons, my little Rosebud." _

xxxx

"Beautiful.." The blush on Rose's cheeks darkened as Scorpius leaned over her.

"H-have you looked enough?"

"Of course I haven't. You've not even had them off for a minute." Rose shivered slightly. She stared at his lovely face. The pale skin. The soft blond hair that smelled even better than it looked. Those beautiful, soft gray eyes reminded her more of his mother Luna than his father. She shivered again. His father. If her mother knew what she was doing...

xxxx

_"Rosie, come over here for a moment, would you?" _

_"Yes mother." Four year old Rose scurried across the living room floor, her bushy ginger hair nearly burying her and giving her the appearance of a rust colored footrest bouncing across the room instead of a small girl. She came to a halt at her mother's feet next to the bookshelf. _

_"Could you take this book and put it in your room, Rosie?" Hermione handed her daughter a well-worn copy of Hogwarts, a History. "I think you'd very much enjoy it." She crouched down and ruffled her daughter's hair. _

_"Oh, thank you mommy!" Rose set the book on the floor and threw her arms around her mother. Hermione smiled, returning the embrace. _

_"No, thank you. I can't imagine what it would be like to have a child like.. Oh, Draco Malfoy, say." She stood and went back to sorting the books. Rose giggled and scurried off to put the book in her room. _

xxxx

Rose's eyes clenched shut tightly. Her hands gripped the sheets, and his scent filled her nose, mingled with sweat. She chewed on her lip, listening as his breathing became more and more labored. Scorpius kissed her neck and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

xxxx

_"You study too much." _

_She jumped, knocking her book off the table and yelping when it bounced off her toe. _

_"Ooh, someone's jumpy this morning." Scorpius gently pulled her hair back from her neck. "Daydreaming, were we?" His lips brushed softly against her skin, making her shiver._

_"N-no. Just absorbed in my studies, as usual.." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Where did you come from?" Scorpius smirked._

_"You see, when a man and a woman love each other very mu-"_

_"Not what I meant!" Rose thumped her head down onto the table, narrowly avoiding her scrambled eggs. "When did you get here?" _

_Scorpius shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. He rested his hand on her knee. _

_"That's not an answer.." She brushed his hand off her leg. _

_"Few minutes ago." He placed his hand on her thigh, smirking as usual. "Have I told you yet today how beautiful you are?"_

xxxx

Rose stared up at the ceiling. Scorpius slept soundly next to her, his arm resting gently against her stomach. A small groan escaped his lips and she turned to look at him. His grey eyes were filled with devotion and joy, two emotions he could not mask at such a state of exhaustion. He smiled at her. Not in a gloating way and not with the usual hint of power and control he usually exuded. It was utterly bewitching.

"I love you Rosie." He stifled a yawn and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Scorpius.." She pulled the blanket up a bit and looked out her bedroom window. She watched the snow fall, thick and white in the moonlight. "I was thinking, maybe.. If.. Y'know, you'd like to... You don't have to, but-" He had sat up. The smile was gone, replaced with his usual smirk. She sighed softly. _Why can't he always smile like that? _

"Are you trying to ask me something, dear?" He tugged gently on a lock of her ginger hair.

"Oh, be quiet, you." She pushed him down onto the bed and pressed her lips against his neck, holding him down. "I was going to invite you to my house for the holidays, but I think now I've changed my mind."

"Mm. I doubt you have." Scorpius flipped their positions quickly and expertly. "Go on. Invite me." He continued to smirk.

"Fine, fine.. Scorpius, would you like to spend Christmas with my family?" She bit her lip. He slipped off of her and pulled her into his lap.

"Of course I would. Thank you very much for asking. It was quite a surprise, I never expected it." He kissed her lovingly and she shivered. _I guess I have a while to figure this out.. _

* * *

**Author Note: Please review. It doesn't have to be long, it could be a simple one worded review. Please? **


End file.
